Harry Evans, Fourth Sorcerer
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: In his mid teens, Harry discovers that he wields the fourth true magic, 'Denial of Space' (Not Canon) - the ability to warp reality. How will the Sekirei react to his presence and the knowledge that out in the world there are beings that could possibly challenge them? Harry Potter/ Fate-Stay Night/ Sekirei Crossover.


Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, Sekirei Crossover/Eventual Other crossovers

Harry is a sorcerer at the beginning, wielding the fourth true magic "Denial of Space". The ability to warp reality.

Fourth Magic: Denial of Space.

By utilizing the fourth magic, Harry is capable of bending reality around him. For example, by compressing the distance between him and a target, taking one small step would move him over a mile. Since using this magic on the real world would attract the enmity of Alaya, Harry had to approach Zeltrech for help.

Zeltrech came up with a solution. He taught Harry a limited technique of the Kaleidoscope, allowing him to 'suspend' himself from the current reality. What actually happens is that he momentarily shifts to a plane of existence parallel to his current one, which as a conceptual space is safe to be altered without consequence to the real world; this world looks like a black and white version of the current world, and is technically created and destroyed every time Harry uses the technique.

However, using this magic causes immense strain on Harry's circuits. Because of this, like Zeltrech he ages every time he uses his magic, though at a slower rate than the Dead Apostle. Because of this, when he met her and became someone precious to her, Arcueid turned him into a True Ancestor. He now no longer ages when he uses his magic, but other than that and an immense healing factor, he has recieved no benefits from his change into a true ancestor.

Chapter One:

Harry sighed, resting his head back on the metal walls of the helicopter. Recently he had been contracted to create and deliver exactly three swords of the highest possible quality to Kamikura island. This would be no big deal, had the buyer not specifically requested his not as well known talent when creating swords. Thankfully it was Takehito, someone he actually knew. Well, he didn't know him _well,_ but nonetheless he was definitely the type of person he could get along with.

Harry looked to the seat next to him, on top of which was resting the case that held the three swords in question.

Harry pondered on the specifications that had been imposed on him regarding the swords. They didn't have to have any fancy abilities, Takehito just said that they had to be as sharp and resistant to damage as possible. Not a hard request, but the amount of money he had been paid afforded his client extra effort in making the swords. He had even fired a railgun at it (he found the muggle's struggle with making such a weapon confusing) and they hadn't even had a scratch on them.

They were made out of literally _millions_ of layers of compressed graphene, which was the strongest material that science knows of. It wasn't the strongest material he knew of, a fair few magical materials were stronger, but they were exceedingly rare and some only existed as a product of coallesced human belief, like the material that Excalibur was made from.

The best one - he had been asked to make one of them slightly longer and even more durable than the others, though strangely he was asked to leave out the guard because of the future wielder's preference - was truly his best work, and he had named the katana after the famed sword of japanese mythology, the 'Ame no Murakamo no-Tsurugi'. He had named it the 'Totsuka-no-Tsurugi'.

None of them had any obvious abilities, being simple katana. Nevertheless they were probably the strongest swords in the world that were not formed from legend. He didn't think he would ever be able to create something like that, unless he could find some sort of legendary material like Uru, Celestial Bronze or Adamantium.

He had seen the real Excalibur once, structural analysis said it was made out of a mixture of Adamantium and gold and somehow was infused with the light of the sun. This should be all kinds of impossible, but human belief allowed it to come into existence with help from ' **Heaven's Feel'** , the third true magic. He shivered as he remembered that the sheer aura alone of the most famous sword in the world was truly terrifying. He hoped he never got on Arturia's bad side, thankfully he was on pretty good terms with her at the moment. Cooking her good meals went a long way to securing her friendship.

"Excuse me sir, we'll be arriving shortly." The pilot said. He was fairly non-descript, as he wore a plain black military style outfit and a black cap, as well as sunglasses. Harry thought he looked almost too much like a stereotypical henchman, but he didn't voice it out loud. No need to bring the helicopter down because of an angry pilot.

Harry nodded. "Right."

*Scene Change*

On the secluded and recently risen island of Kamikura, six figures stood atop a hill, all seemingly awaiting the same thing.

Two of these people were ordinary humans, one a white haired woman of above average looks known as Takami Sahashi. Takami is a slender woman with grey hair (once black) and grey eyes. She is usually seen wearing trousers, a black top and a white lab coat. She's a mother of two and the chief scientist in charge of MBI.

The other was a white haired man known as Takehito Asama, the scientist in charge of adjusting the extra terrestrial beings known as Sekirei. He has gray messy hair hiding a part of his face, wearing a turtle neck sweater and sweatpants covered by a white lab coat. However, those who he calls friends know that in times where he isn't working, he wears a traditional grey Kimono.

The other people in the group were more eye-catching, mostly because of their uniforms as well as their otherworldly beauty.

The first one, known as Karasuba, wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders was a grey haori with a strange crest printed on it. She has long light grey hair tied in a ponytail and grey narrow eyes. She had a perpetually serenely amused expression on her face, even without smiling. Though those sensitive to emotions would feel the barely restrained sadistic hunger behind her ethereal visage.

The next one, Kazehana, wore the same uniform as Karasuba, though for some reason despite being identical it looked more risqué on her. She had dark purple - almost black - hair. Her figure was bordering on goddess-like, with large gravity defying breasts, and a firm toned buttocks. She is the most mature looking woman in the group, and also the most physically developed, though this was not to say she was the _most_ beautiful of the four women. She is often seen with an alcohol bottle, though recently her companions had noticed that she drank a lot more than usual. Her behaviour didn't seem to have changed much, but she acted more wistful. She also sent occasional glares at Takami, who tried to pretend not to notice.

The third one, Matsu, had long braided red hair with side plaits and wore the same uniform as Karasuba and Kazehana, along with glasses that glinted when angled correctly to give her a very perverted look. She seemed to be the most genuinely cheerful out of the group, even if that cheerfulness was just her natural personality.

The last one, and the one that radiated the most power and intimidation, was Miya. Miya was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style and also wore the previously mentioned uniform. Despite being decades older than everyone in her current group combined, she still retained a youthful appearance that made her look as if she was actually slightly younger than them. This did nothing to stop her from scaring the absolute crap out of them though, and not even Karasuba was daring enough to genuinely provoke Miya.

"What are we doing here?" Kazehana sighed, her voice light but bored.

Takehito smiled. "Miya, Karasuba and Mutsu said that they wanted swords so I contracted an acquaintance of mine to create them. He's delivering them in person so we're waiting here for him." He said.

Miya raised an eyebrow. "If Mutsu requested a sword, then why is he not here with us? And I thought our swords were to be made with the metal found on the ship." She asked and stated.

Takehito was about to respond, but Karasuba cut in. "Forget that, what I want to know is why a pathetic human is making our swords. One that doesn't even know of the plan, judging by the fact that he isn't already on the island."

All of that was said with a blank face, something that usually served to scare the shit out of the humans around her. She was suprised when Takehito merely smiled before looking out towards the ocean where they could all see the black dot of an MBI helicopter in the distance. "Mutsu refused to be here, he just said to bring the sword to him later. As for the so called 'pathetic human'," Takehito smirked. "Well. Let's just let you see for yourself."

Karasuba narrowed her eyes in suspicion and annoyance at his words. She hated when the humans tried to be mysterious with her, as if they could hide something that made them superior to the Sekirei. She scoffed at the thought.

"I for one am interested in who it is. If it's who I think it is then we're seriously going to have to have a talk about how you know him, Takehito." Takami said in a low voice, her white eyebrow raised and slight traces of warning in her tone. Takehito chuckled sheepishly and held his hands up in a placating gesture.

Kazehana glanced at Miya during the conversation, surprised by her lack of admonishment to the Black Sekirei. Her thoughts were changed when she saw the expression on Miya's face. She was gazing in the direction of the helicopter, and her brown eyes were narrowed in a mixture of confusion and concentration.

'What is this?' Miya thought, focusing on the strange energy she could feel that was coming from the helicopter. 'At first I thought it was a descendant of the first Sekirei ships, but the amount of power is too large to have been brought from constant diversity within human genes over the thousands of years. It's at least on the level of a single number.' She narrowed her eyes even more. 'Even barring that explanation, the power is too different to what we Sekirei wield within our Tama for it to be one of us.' She thought. Despite continuing to analyse the power with her senses, she found herself frustrated when she just couldn't pinpoint it's nature from anything she had sensed before.

They all refocused back on the helicopter when it got to shore, where it began to land. It was a few hundred meters away so the figures that stepped out were rather small, but the Sekirei with their superior biology could see them quite clearly.

One was just an MBI henchman, but it was the other man that came out of the passenger section of the helicopter that drew their eyes.

He was quite tall, standing at about 6'2". He had high cheekbones and a slender but toned physique, with green eyes that were narrow but not as narrow as Karasuba's and messy but stylish black hair. He wore a simple pair of black slacks, with a white button up shirt. On his feet were some black dress shoes, and over his shirt was a black knee length trench coat. In his left hand was a fairly large case, which he was holding by the handle on the side.

"Oh my." Kazehana giggled, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Isn't he handsome." She said. She may be saddened by her recent rejection, but she knew when to appreciate something.

Karasuba scowled. "You sound like a smitten schoolgirl, Kazehana." The wind Sekirei just pouted in response. 'That aura though.' Karasuba thought, looking back to the new arrival. Unseen to anyone, Karasuba held a slight upwards tilt on the corners of her mouth. 'He reeks of bloody battle'. She thought, which made her decide to keep cordial with him. She wouldn't be friendly, but she knew when someone was steeped in bloodlust, and that warrented at least politeness compared to the rest of the humans. At least to her it did.

Matsu couldn't care less other than the fact that her glasses had slightly fogged up, perverted thoughts rampant in her mind.

Miya however was still keeping a close eye on him, though she did turn and regard unexpected movement in the corner of her eye. She cursed in her mind when she saw a contingent of thirty armed enemy troops running towards the new arrival.

"Hostiles have arrived." Miya said, causing Karasuba to grin in excitement.

"Finally! Maybe I can get to the sword guy first so I can test out my new sword on them." She said, stepping closer to the edge and preparing to jump. Miya did the same, though she mainly wanted to get closer to divine the person's true nature.

They stopped when they both felt a hand on their shoulders. Turning, Karasuba growled and Miya frowned when they saw Takehito was the one who stopped them.

"Don't be hasty. I knew those people would be here." he said.

Miya looked surprised. "You knew? Are you trying to get him killed? There's thirty people there. While me, Karasuba, Kazehana and Mutsu could deal with that easily, he's just a human!" She said in surprise.

Takehito shook his head. "No, believe me, I'm not trying to get Harry killed. Just watch, you'll probably get to see why Harry was the one to make your swords."

"Harry?" Miya said. 'It doesn't sound like a particularly powerful name, but then again Miya wasn't my original name, so it could be that he's hiding his.' She assumed. "Fine then, but if it looks like he's in over his head I'll interrupt." She insisted.

Takehito nodded. "That's fine." He turned to watch again. "Honestly I'm interested as well. I've heard of him, but I'm not sure of his actual capabilities."

*With Harry*

Harry stepped down from the helicopter, then put the case of swords down so he could stretch. He had been in that helicopter for a good three hours, and his joints were starting to get stiff.

He opened his eyes when he heard frantic shuffling, and was greeted by the sight of thirty or so people wearing military garb. However their uniforms were brown, not the black and grey of MBI. "Can I help you?" He asked, plastering a smile on his face.

One man that looked to have a higher rank stepped forwards. He was armed with an automatic rifle, same as his subordinates. "What are you doing here? I suggest you leave now, we can't let anyone else oppose MBI."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Why? Are you guards of MBI or something?" He asked.

A man next to him spat on the floor in disgust. "Like we'd work with those alien worshipping freaks! We just don't want you getting in on the spoils!" He exclaimed, most of the other soldiers nodding in agreement.

"Wow, predjudism. How suprising." Harry said dryly. "Just get out of my way. Other than sitting on a helicopter for a while I'm in a relatively good mood. Please don't spoil it."

The man smirked. "Sorry, can't do that. Judging by that case you're obviously delivering something. Just drop it there, leave, then we won't have any problems." He said, gesturing to the case with his gun.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that? You aren't from MBI, so I think I'll keep it for now, thanks."

The man frowned, aiming his gun at Harry. This caused the others in the group to mimic the action, which meant that Harry now had thirty guns pointed directly at him. Though what everyone noticed was that he didn't appear intimidated in the slightest, he still had that relaxed smile on his face. "I said; drop the case here and leave. If you don't, we'll take it by force." He insisted.

Harry whistled as if he was impressed. "Woah. Thirty guns, been a while since I've been confronted by that many." He muttered.

"What?" The man asked.

"Nothing. Look, you mind if I make a call?" Harry said, taking out his phone. "Brilliant! Thanks." He smiled, ignoring the mans attempt to say something. He put in a few numbers and then put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He said after a few seconds.

The leader of the group of soldiers growled, his face red with rage at the gaul this man had. "HEY!" He shouted.

"Apf! Shush! I'm on the phone..." Harry said, waving his hand dismissively like he was talking to a child. Strangely enough, the man found himself unable to speak. Because of his silence, the group of soldiers assumed he was allowing it, so they hesitantly stayed quiet and kept an eye on him.

*With the MBI group.*

"Is.. is he sassing a group of thirty armed men?" Matsu said, holding her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"It seems so." Kazehana chuckled demurely. "For someone who's about to die, he sure has a mouth on him. "

Karasuba smirked, she was also someone who liked playing with her opponents before killing them. She hoped that he could back up his attitude, it would be a waste if he couldn't. 'Perhaps he could be a suitable Ashikabi in the future. I'm not reacting to him, but Minaka is inevitably going to nag me about it. If I'm going to be forced to have one, it may as well be someone that I prefer. Besides,' She looked him up and down, a slight lecherous look that was unheard of on her making itself known. 'He's not bad on the eyes.'

They all blinked when Harry took out his phone.

"Seriously?" Miya muttered. Even she was puzzled by this man, though she was the only one that actually had the means to sense the power coming from him before he actually did anything.

They all looked to Takehito when his phone rang. The man jumped at the unexpected sound, fumbling around in his pocket before he pulled it out. He blinked at the caller I.D. but answered it anyway.

 _"Hello?"_ He heard Harry's voice on the other end.

"Harry? Aren't you-"

He was cut off by someone shouting 'HEY!' loudly in the background.

 _"Apf! Shush! I'm on the phone..."_ Harry said, his voice sounding further from the phone. _"...sorry, continue."_

Takehito sweatdropped, while the Sekirei all shook their heads.

"Did he really just shush that guy?" Takami said in disbelief. "He's even staying quiet!" She exclaimed, seeing the mans inaction.

"I was just going to ask whether you should be calling me right now if you are in the middle of this." Takehito said.

 _"Oh, you're watching then?"_ He asked. They all saw him looking around before he spotted them and started waving. _"Hey there! Wow, you got some real beauties there with you Takehito. Anyway, I just wanted you to ask one of those women you mentioned if I can use their sword. Any one will do, I would use my own but it's in my luggage."_

Takehito looked at the Sekirei. "I don't suppose you heard that?"

Karasuba bit her lip in thought for a second, before she nodded and stepped forward. "He can use my sword." She allowed. Everyone looked at her in surprise, making her eye twitch. "What! Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that you're usually too hell bent on wanting to kill everything in sight for you to give up your sword." Miya said snarked.

Karasuba crossed her arms. "Well I don't exactly have it yet, do I? Besides, I'm interested in seeing what he can do." She explained, hoping no-one dug any further.

It seems luck was not on her side. "Oh my god! You're reacting to him!" Kazehana exclaimed; Karasuba just ignored her, making her burst out into laughter. "Bwahaha! This is pricele-urk." She was silenced from her laughing when Karasuba kicked her in the stomach. It wasn't hard enough to do damage, but Kazehana still bent over to cough.

"Was that really necessary?" Takehito asked, wanting to stave off any fights among his allies. He was surprised at Karasuba's words as well, but he had prepared for such occasions.

Karasuba lowered her extended leg. "Yes it was." She said. "And anyway; I'm not reacting to him, you drunkard nympho. I'm just considering that if he really can defeat that many people that he may be a suitable Ashikabi rather than some lowlife Minaka shunts me off to so he can carry on with that insane 'S-Plan' of his." She insisted.

 _"Ooh, catfight. Internal disputes, Takehito?"_ Harry said from the phone.

"No! Look, you can just use my sword!" Karasuba shouted, slightly embarrassed that he could hear what they were saying.

 _"Cool. Don't worry, there won't be a scratch. Thanks, luv."_ He said before hanging up. Karasuba felt her face heat up slightly at the british term, but turned to glare when Kazehana snickered again.

"You sure you aren't reacting?" She giggled.

"Well, she is blushing." Miya pointed out, smirking. She may not like Karasuba, but she couldn't resist teasing her just a bit.

"I'm not reacting!" Karasuba exclaimed.

Kazehana nodded. "Maybe not; but either way, you do have a crush on him." She grinned.

*Kick*

"Ack! Fuck, that hurt! Fine I'll stop. God, you're such a psycho..." Kazehana wheezed, having been kicked in the same place again.

*With Harry*

Harry pressed the end call button and stored the phone back in his inside coat pocket. He waved his hand again, letting the man speak while he opened the case. Inside, the three katana were side by side, resting within the foam containment inside their sheaths. The one on the left was extremely plain, and its blade was slightly shorter and more straight than the other two, like a ninjato. The one in the middle was more like the traditional katana; it had a dark grey sheath, almost black.

The last one was strange, it was at least half a foot longer than the middle one, and also didn't have a hand guard. He thought that request a bit strange, but judging from what he could sense of the purple haired one, she probably wouldn't have any need for a guard.

He picked up the middle one, which was the one that grey haired woman would be using in the future. He had been given general information on the three people he was making the swords for, so he could make them as suitable as possible. That's how he knew which one to pick. 'Good thing her taste seems to be similar to mine.' He thought. 'She looked quite cute.' He thought absently.

"Put the weapon down!" He glanced behind him to see that they were back to aiming their guns at him, only the leader now looked freaked out.

'Probably because I silenced him.' He thought to himself.

"You.. I couldn't speak just then! You're one of them aren't you! One of those alien freaks!" The man shouted hysterically.

Harry frowned. 'Aliens? Is that what they think those women are?' He glanced at them, standing at the top of a cliff a ways away. 'Well, they do feel a lot different to wizards and magi.' He focused on the source of their power and widened his eyes. 'They don't have circuits!' From what he could sense, their power was rooted to a metaphysical core that resided in the middle of their chests, but other than that it was allowed to roam freely in their bodies.

It was different to Magi and Wizards. The common misconception about wizards is that they have a magical core. This was not true. A wizards magic comes from their entire soul, and flowed through the body via their veins. It's why wizards couldn't control their magic properly without a focus unless they were extremely powerful. One cannot control the way their blood flows after all.

It was also different to a magus' magical circuits, which also reside in the soul but are the actual core themselves, rather than having a centerpoint core. Magical circuits do converge in the brain, but that is because this allows the magus to actually control the prana within the circuits. This control is also what allows Magi to perform magic without a wand, though they can use foci if they want to be a little more precise.

"This is your final warning! PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" The soldier shouted.

"Sorry." Harry said, holding the sword in its sheathe with his left hand. He braced himself in a quick draw stance, his right hand hovering over the handle of the katana. He suddenly smiled viciously. In his mind, the master lever in a power station flipped to 'on'. This was the visualization in his mind of him activating his circuits.

" **Denial of Space: Kaleidoscope Suspension**." He said quietly.

*With Sekirei*

"That's not good, how did they know we're aliens?" Miya said.

Takami frowned. "We knew that a few of the invasion squads that appeared at first managed to survive, but I didn't know that they knew you were actual aliens." She took a puff of her cigarette. "The surveillance around the edge of the island is pretty airtight, but it looks like we'll have to start sending patrols around the island interior as well."

Takehito nodded, typing it in to his tablet computer for later.

"Hey, you better focus up, looks like the action is about to start." Karasuba said, gesturing to where the soldiers were aiming at Harry. Karasuba and Miya leaned forwards in anticipation when Harry put his hand on the sword handle. Kazehana was interested as well, but stayed where she was, and Matsu was just looking at it normally.

They all heard him presumably saying the name of a sword move, but became confused when nothing happened. It wasn't as if it failed, more like everyone they were observing had suddenly frozen in place.

"Phew." They span around and widened their eyes in shock when they saw Harry standing next to them, looking at the scene as well. The sword in his hand was dripping blood, which he quickly flicked off and then sheathed it. He blinked when he noticed all the eyes on him. "What? You better look, you'll miss it otherwise." They all turned to the scene and saw that Harry wasn't there, but the soldiers were still frozen in place.

Suddenly, every single soldier was shredded into a mist of blood. None were spared; all that was left after it settled was an enormous pool of blood and various bits of uniform. Even the guns were cut cleanly into sections.

Miya widened her eyes in shock; she hadn't even seen him move!

Kazehana felt a little sick, but was nonetheless impressed.

Matsu let her jaw drop open.

Karasuba let out a small aroused moan, which surprised no-one.

Harry clapped his hands together, gaining everyones attention. He was smiling pleasantly, as if he hadn't just slaughtered thirty people. "Let's get down to business then, shall we?"

*Meeting Room, MBI Island Headquarters*

After the ordeal on the shore, Takehito had suggested that they make their way to a meeting room in the headquarters that MBI had built over few years that they had resided on the island. Harry was almost bombarded by questions from everyone about his powers except Takehito, who knew better than to ask, Miya, who didn't need to ask because she could sense his power, and from Karasuba because she didn't care how he was so strong, only that he was.

He didn't answer any of them, saying that they should wait until they get to the meeting room. He didn't actually intend to tell them what he was, but the questions were getting annoying so he had to stave them off somehow.

End Chapter

This was a chapter of a story I wrote a few months ago. I actually a have this and the second chapter already written, so I thought I may as well release them. The second chapter will be out in a week.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
